


Burn like cities in your wake

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Post-Under the Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-16
Updated: 2006-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May the candles on your cake burn like cities in your wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn like cities in your wake

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd's birthday is a funny sort of holiday to celebrate, but anything for [](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**monkeycrackmary**](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/). Also, in the process of researching this, I discovered that today is also "True Love Forever Day." Do with that knowledge what you will.

From: bruce.wayne@wayneenterprises.com  
To: redasblood@hotmail.com  
Date: 16 Aug 20-- 08:26:10  
Subject: Many happy returns

Jason,

Despite everything -- and "everything" encompasses more each day, I'm aware of that --

I find it impossible not to trust you.

Happy birthday.

\- B

\----

From: notamerryman2460@yahoo.com  
To: redasblood@hotmail.com  
Date: 16 Aug 20-- 12:42:39  
Subject: You're another year older

The attached files are pictures of some significant events.

You missed kind of a lot.

But these -- well, you'll recognize most of the people involved.

The attachments are:  
Folder: KoryAnders (12 files)  
Folder: Kent-Lane (18 files)  
Folder: SBrown (20 files)   
Folder: Valley (5 files)  
Folder: Bruce (34 files)

Tim

Attachments:  
DK.zip  
CL.zip  
SBF.zip  
JP.zip  
B.zip

\----

From: flapsinthenight@yahoo.com  
To: redasblood@hotmail.com  
Date: 16 Aug 20-- 15:32:49  
Subject: happy birthday!

<http://www.swcp.com/~mirhaxa/cake/cakes20.htm> \-- this is the coolest cake ever.

And you know dinosaurs grew up to be birds, right? It all comes around in the end.

Be good, little wing.

D

\----

From: 23490123429@24934039583819.org  
To: redasblood@hotmail.com  
Date: 16 Aug 20-- 22:03:19  
Subject: Getting older

Happy birthday.

Come up and see me some time. Anytime. I'll tell your fortune.

Have some home videos, anyway.

\- Oracle

Attachments:  
oracle.zip  
bjoker.zip  
bnw.zip  
bpenguin.zip  
brobincave.zip  
brobinbg.zip  
bspoiler.zip  
bgspoiler.zip  
nwrobin.zip  
robincave.zip  
tim16.zip

\----

Jason wakes up gasping with incredibly sticky sheets.

"Shit," he says, and lets his head fall back against the pillow. There was this girl --

The one in the pictures, the blonde one.

Smiling at him. Laughing. Teasing.

They were sparring and then, smooth as the next breath, she was over him, fucking him and laughing, kissing him while he pushed up her tunic and squeezed her breasts.

He wipes himself off with the sheet. It's a dead loss anyway.

He checks his memory of the dream against the videos and pictures.

Pretty girl.

He swears one of the snapshots winks.


End file.
